RI A day at school
by Warfang
Summary: RI stands for random idea. Basically, what is a standard day at school for Kougaiji? Majorly AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, Sailor Moon, or the plot bunnies that interrupted The Crying Tree Ch. 6 with this idea.

The intercom squawked over the school.

"Due to the Prince of Demons losing a bet, he will be wearing a girl's uniform for all of today, with his hair braided. Any photos taken will result in confiscated devices, but if you wish to purchase posed photos, please contact Ms. Yaone. The health teacher has turned this into a health drive to receive funding for class."

Click.

"Maybe he lost on purpose?" Kougaiji decided that his 'known' hang out spots were not a place to be and escaped to the roof. Many of his classes were on the top floor. He was still allowed to wear the boys' uniform for gym, though.

Especially if those were the words that the rumors would be focused on.

The school was a private school, with separate grades, ranging from junior high school to college graduate, even a few intern professors. Being the son of the chairwoman had its perks, and Kougaiji guarded his image closely. The personal relationships he kept were not a gang, more like a bodyguard, a healer (WHY, Yaone?) and his little sister. There were other cliques, a couple crazy scientists (Nii did not scare him, he was smart enough to be leery of the man) and then there was Sanzo's group.

Said group were also on top of the roof this day.

The one thing stopping Kougaiji from slamming the door shut and running away was because that was cowardly. And while he may be ranked second to Goku in strength, that was his only fault pitched against the group. They were not openly hostile, just gave off the vibe that they were the only group that was not accepting other members. Plus, he may be dressed as a girl, but that didn't mean he would act like one.

"So, what are you doing up here on a Friday?" Gojyo's voice drawled out. He was wearing his usual attire- cargo pants, a sweat shirt, with a matching color jacket and clunky boots.

Lying would ruin his image, and tarnish his mother's reputation, so "I know it's Friday, but I forgot that was your daily meet up here. I'm just escaping the rumors until class starts."

"Why don't you join us?" Hakkai smiled over at him. "I'm sure that the others won't mind, and besides, you lost the bet to Lirin-san here, didn't you?" His dark green sweater went well with the cotton jeans and white sneakers. They weren't even the lace up kind.

Kougaiji strode over, and flopped down beside Goku. The high school kid was wearing the same loose jeans, with the red and whit basketball shirt. He was wearing the brown sandals Sanzo had bought for him, rather than the sneakers Kougaiji had bought him for the school races. 'You need something decent and comfortable to wear. And Sanzo knows he won't find anything for you in his price range.'

"Oh, wow."

Kougaiji whipped his head over to Goku. "I'll pay for your lunch, if you do not comment."

Sanzo glanced up at him, than spat out his cigarette. The glowing tip landed near Kougaiji, Sanzo staring at him from over the book he had. The white cover went well with his blue jeans and black, untucked shirt.

"Is that-makeup?!"

"Well, since Sanzo said it and not Goku, I guess that means you're still paying."

"Fine." Kougaiji agreed. "Just, don't tell anyone else, will you? Yaone promised this stuff will fade after a while, and it was only for the photos."

"What kind of photos?" The grin on Gojyo's face suggested something more than indecent. Kougaiji's face was close to matching his hair in the time it took Sanzo to smack him the fan that he always seemed to carry. The school had uniforms were typical but the code was not enforced, unless the garments were distracting or not club-related. The drama club once got away with something that had the students looked at queerly for a few weeks, and all Kougaiji heard was that it was 'Sailor Moon' related.

Kougaiji turned his head and thanked Sanzo.

"Also, no comments such as that in front of my sister. Didn't your brother tell you? I gave him last week off with orders to go see you. He hardly ever gets the time," Kougaiji was not stupid. He saw Dokugakuji's brother stiffen right off "to go see you. I thought that he could arrange a later date to meet you at the least."

The conversation was cut short as the bell rang. Kougaiji flexed, and surged to his feet. "Thanks for letting me hide out up here. Lirin, let's go. We'll see them during gym; it's a mix of grades since today is Friday." They walked out through the door.

"Well, that would explain why he came to see you last week with no warning." Hakkai glanced over at Gojyo.

"Do you think he lost the bet to apologize for taking up so much of your brother's time? I mean, Yaone gets needed funds, Goku gets food, Sanzo loses his last cigarette before the teachers find out, and I got to discuss my chances of becoming a professor here living off campus with someone with real standing with the chairman….what could-"

Sanzo cut Hakkai off "He be apologizing for? I don't know and I don't care about his business. Maybe he was just looking for an excuse to amuse his mother by cross dressing. The board of education left and she would need cheering up. Lirin is out of her hair by hanging with us, you get the chance to talk with someone who can give you pointers, the notorious half-brothers had the opportunity for time together, my smoking has gone to levels of low nicotine, Goku gets reduction on food prices for being his sparring partner and I-"

Three pairs of eyes turn to him. Sanzo really wishes he still had that cigarette. He could stall for time by taking a drag.

"I think the joke is that today is April First. I do believe that is what I heard Sensei talking about last night. The Prince of Demons would not agree to such terms given to how dedicated he is on upholding the school image. Besides, he is celibate."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Nothing important Goku. It's something you are too. And we will be the next one's to miss class if we don't hurry." Hakkai and Sanzo rushed down to their college, while Gojyo and Goku sprinted over to the high school. Across the roofs, and through an old window.

* * *

Gym was the last class period of the day. But after gym, he would have to change back into the gray skirt afterwards. And then walk out the front gate. Oh, joy.

Kougaiji was quickly out of the full gray skirt, and put up his wine colored (the dark maroon wine, not clear) button up shirt into the locker. He was into the shorts and t-shirt, jamming his high heels into the tan cubicle to shut the door and tie his shoes when a hand landed on his shoulder.

He reacted almost violently. Grabbing the hand and twisting it around the attacker and slamming them down was considered mild.

"Hey! I just wanted to thank you for considering how little I see my brother!" Mixed grades….of course Gojyo would be the one with enough lack of brains to touch him. Letting him up, Kougaiji passed him over to Hakkai, with a "You might want to check for bruises. Even he may have them." There wasn't even a hushed silence to warn him Gojyo was walking up, and no one had stopped talking when Kougaiji pinned him. People get jaded so easily to violence. Sitting down next to them, he laced up his sneakers. "You're welcome." He said it flatly, walking out.

* * *

Soccer was a safe game. Faster paced than baseball, and less tackles than football, but if Goku was going to be Goalie, Kougaiji had to wonder what the coaches were thinking. Well, it would be safe to assume that Goku had been practicing, and getting a shot past the short monkey would be ridiculously hard. And then they had put him in the opposite goal. There weren't even fans for this game, just a simple exercise in a game format. Why was he stuck with catching what few balls came his way? So far, no one had been able to score. Dokugakuji was off playing basketball, Yaone had a class, and Lirin had done a spectacular dive that Goku's impressive leap caught, and was in the nurse's office. That left Kougaiji by himself of his group. And Sanzo was a useless defense player on his team, sitting on the bench until the coach let him in. The rest of the Sanzo group was on the opposing team, near monopolizing the ball, passing it to other teammates only when necessary. Already there had been five shots.

The game ended 0-0 and Sanzo still on the bench. Kougaiji lost count of how many blocks he did after twelve. Someone, -he couldn't tell in the group of three- had slammed a ball just so that he collided with the ball, and, falling with the ball trapped underneath him and outside the net, winded him and smacked his head on the pole. Lightly, but he had bitten himself.

And he still had to wear the uniform out the front gate, before he could double back to the dorms.

Showering could come first for a change, and maybe everybody won't be mobbing the gates to see him.

Ah, the upsides to knowing every shortcut on campus, it kept out the public eye for the most part, along with small classrooms that shared the same intellect as himself.

* * *

Showering proved to be effective. He was clean again, with the soccer uniform already on its way to the school laundry. He lingered a bit, showing that no, he was not used to putting on a skirt. The button up shirt was quickly discovered to have the buttons on the side a girl wears, but one effective glare shut up the rumors about where he gained such an article of clothing could spread. He had bought the shirt, dammit. The clerk just kept her mouth shut during checkout.

He made it out the front gates where only half of the student population was clustered. Kougaiji figured himself safe, until he tried to double back. Something cracking over his head once he was out of sight of the front entrance had not been part of the plan. He thought he smelled a familiar brand of cigarettes.

* * *

Waking up in the dorm was not something he had expected. He thought that if Sanzo had rescued him, he would leave him there so that the message was clear. 'Don't get caught so easily, I may not always save you.' Or if Sanzo had been the one kidnapping him, he would be waking up in the orphanage, roped into helping with the brats. The kids were fun, and teaching them stuff, like how to camp, or talk their way out of an engagement was refreshing. Speaking of refreshing, he needed water.

Kougaiji scrambled out of bed, and downed the first of several pitchers. The door creaked open, but he made a note that the person was not walking in and reached for the second pitcher. When he had drank enough that his mouth felt wet again, he turned to the other person.

"The police threatened to lose Goku on them if they didn't say who they served and fast." Sanzo had the stance of now-that-I'm-in-this-I'd-better-make-it-count. Kougaiji gasped out something that sounded like a 'thank you'. Someone had been kind enough to change him into loose brown sweat pants. "Was that the reason you reacted so violently to Gojyo today?"

"I react violently every day. And please tell me that was you I smelled back then." The what-kind-of-crazy–person-are-you-look earned him the answer he was looking for. "Anyway, I should be getting to bed."

"Stay. I'll sleep on the floor. As of effective immediately, all of the Sanzo-ikkou and Dokugakuji are your personal body guards." Kougaiji nodded, and curled into the bed. His mother could persuade even Sanzo's Aunt with the proper reasons, it seemed. Sanzo clicked off the lights, and set a futon out by the door. There were no windows, so the must be on the inside hallway.

"Where we are is very structurally sound. Did I ever tell you I plan to be an engineer of or a firefighter when I grow up? I hear the ones out in California are giants in comparison."

"Really? I have a position in a Buddhist order. I give lessons on his teachings here."

"That's nice. Goodnight, Sanzo."

"Goodnight, Princess."

A/N: I do believe I can end this here. Feedback, please. And yes, that last line was on purpose. This would have been up on the fourth, but the internet cut out while I was working on the chapters (for other stories. Darn writer's block.)


End file.
